1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board inspection system combining an X-RAY inspection and a visual inspection and, more particularly, a circuit board inspection system combining an X-RAY inspection and a visual inspection that is implemented such that an X-RAY image formed by transmitting an X-RAY source and a visual image projected optically is processed with one camera, thereby attempting to simplify the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices have a tendency to be small, light and multi-functional, the integration degree of a printed circuit board and electronic components mounted thereon becomes rapidly improved. That is, the printed circuit board becomes multi-layered, and the patterns formed thereon become denser. Further, for the electronic components as well, since the integration degree becomes higher and he size becomes smaller, chances are grow much stronger that defects may occur unless much attention is paid in fabricating the printed circuit board or mounting the components on the printed circuit board. Therefore, in the process of fabricating the printed circuit board and mounting and soldering the components, a task that detects a defect generated during each unit process in an exact and timely manner becomes significantly needed.
Such an inspection system for inspecting the mounting state of components depends on characteristics of the components, which use typically an X-ray image, a video camera, and a laser, as a detection unit obtaining information on an inspected object.
The X-ray image represents an amplified light formed by emitting an X-ray beam illuminated from an X-ray source toward the inspected object, which is useful in detecting hidden defects of the inspected object.
The visual image is formed by capturing a visual frequency range of the inspected object, which is useful in detecting visual defects of the inspected object, such as insufficient solder (abnormal solder), missing (missing components), wrong insertion, misaligned components.
Therefore, recently, an inspection system integrating these two functions has been used.
The configuration is largely divided into an inspection system for obtaining information on the inspected object and a processing system for being inputted the obtained information and performing a predetermined processing to determine whether or not it has a defect
The inspection system comprises a board holder that fixes the inspected object, a conveyer assembly that transfers the board holder to a predetermined position, an X-ray source that emits an X-ray toward the inspected object, an X-ray camera that obtains an X-ray image transmitting the inspected object, an optical camera that illuminates a light to the inspected object and obtains an optical image by a reflected light.
However, in the conventional inspection system as described above, since the X-ray camera and the optical camera are installed individually, the inspection system is complicated, and moreover, a manufacturing cost increases.